


2.Rain

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [2]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Series: YG Family 50 themes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	2.Rain

**11:50 AM**

"Minho-ah can you do me a favor?"

Minho turned to look at Seunghoon."Sure hyung,what is it?"He asked.Seunghoon rubbed his neck."Can you hold down the fort for a couple of hours?"Minho was slightly surprised but nodded."Sure I can."He replied."Why,what happened?"

"Family emergency."Seunghoon explained


End file.
